peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob's Mouse
Jacob's Mouse were a three-piece indie rock band from Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, England. The band comprised identical twins Hugo and Jebb Boothby on guitar and bass respectively, along with singing drummer Sam Marsh. The band members initially got together when they were aged 11. They initially played covers, but progressed to original material inspired by bands they heard on John Peel's radio show such as Dog Faced Hermans, and adopted the name Jacob's Mouse, a reference to a cousin's pet. The group's first release, The Dot EP, was named 'single of the week' by Sounds, and they went on to play support slots with bands such as Nirvana, Carter USM, and Senseless Things. They released first album No Fish Shop Parking on their own Blithering Idiot label, which was well received by critics, saw them described by Option magazine as "the current embodiment of the rock 'n' roll spirit", and led to airplay on Peel and Mark Goodier's BBC Radio 1 shows, and they went on to record two sessions for Peel's show in 1992. The band signed to Wiiija, and toured with Babes in Toyland, before releasing the Ton Up EP in September 1992, also signing to Frontier Records in the United States. Second album I'm Scared, released in April 1993, saw the band's profile rise further, and it received a four star review in Select. A compilation of tracks from singles and EPs, Wryly Smilers, was released in September 1994. Third album, Rubber Room, was released in February 1995, with the band splitting up later that year. Marsh went on to record a few singles and three albums as The Machismo's,and played in hardcore punk band Volunteers for a time, before forming dub band Zen Reggae Masters. Links to Peel The band sent their debut EP to Peel in 1990, which led to an airplay by the DJ. In 1992, Peel saw the group perform at the Waterfront in Norwich and also invited the band to do two sessions for his shows during that year. Throughout their period, the group were constantly played by Peel, due to their music that he liked, as well as being a local band from the area where he lived at Peel Acres. In 2012, the band where the subject of a short video, "J is for... Jacob's Mouse", released after their three albums were found among the first 100 LPs by artists beginning with J when details of John Peel's Record Collection were first shared online. (See Record Collection: J.) Sessions 1. Recorded: 1992-02-24. Broadcast: 11 April 1992. Repeated: 12 June 1992 *Oblong / Fridge / Microflesh / Homophobe / A Thin Sound 2. Recorded: 1992-08-20. Broadcast: 03 October 1992. Repeated: 07 November 1992, 19 December 1992 *Kettle / Deep Canvas Lake / Coalmine Dig / Ghetto Queen Other Shows Played ; 1990 *15 December 1990: Enterprise (12" - The Dot EP) Liverish ;1991 *11 January 1991 (BFBS): Enterprise (12" - The Dot EP) Liverish ;1992 * 26 January 1992: Caphony (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *02 February 1992: Twist (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *08 February 1992: Caphony (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *08 February 1992 (BFBS): Twist (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *09 February 1992: She Is Dead (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *16 February 1992 (BFBS): The Vase (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *20 February 1992 (Radio Mafia): Twist (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *22 February 1992 (BFBS): Carfish (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *01 March 1992: The Vase (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *08 March 1992: Caphony (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *15 March 1992 (BFBS): Tumbleswan (LP - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot *19 September 1992: Oblong (12" - Ton Up) Wiiija *20 September 1992 (BFBS): Oblong (12" - Ton Up) Wiiija *25 September 1992: 'Motorspare (12"-Ton Up)' (Wiiija) *09 October 1992: 'Motorspare (12"-Ton Up)' (Wiiija) *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Fridge (EP - Ton Up) Wiija *17 October 1992: Motorspare (12" EP - Ton Up) Wiiija ;1993 * 10 April 1993: Box Hole (album - I'm Scared) Wiiija *16 April 1993: ‘Box Hole (LP – I’m Scared)’ (Wiiija) *17 April 1993: 'Column (LP – I’m Scared)' (Wiiija) *24 April 1993: 'It's A Thin Sound (LP-I'm Scared)' (Wiiija) *01 May 1993: 'Zigzag (LP-I'm Scared)' (Wiiija) *08 May 1993: Solo (album - I'm Scared) Wiiija *29 May 1993: ‘Box Hole (LP -I’m Scared)’ (Wiiija) *01 October 1993: ‘Dusty (7 inch - Good)’ (Wiija) (JP: ‘I’m wearing one of their Mouse t-shirts this evening. I think it gives me a certain devil may care look that you might find attractive.’) *09 October 1993: Dusty (7") Wiiija *John Peel In Scandinavia: Good (CD Single) Wiiija *15 October 1993 (BFBS): Dusty (7" - Good) Wiiija *29 October 1993: ‘Dusty (7 inch – Good)’ (Wiiija Records) *06 November 1993 (BFBS): Dusty (7" - Good ) Wiiija *27 November 1993: ‘Group Of 7 (7 inch)’ (Wiiija Records) *10 December 1993: Group Of Seven (7") Wiiija *18 December 1993: Group Of Seven (7") Wiiija *Peel Out In The States (Program 08): Column (LP - I'm Scared) Wiiija ;1994 * 01 January 1994 (BFBS): Group Of 7 (7") Wiiija *08 April 1994: 'Fandango Widewheels' (7" EP) Wiiija *08 April 1994: 'B12 Marmite' (7" EP') Wiiija *09 April 1994: 3 Pound Apathy (LP - Wryly Smilers) Wiiiija *16 April 1994 (BFBS): Fandango Widewheels (7") Wiiija *16 April 1994 (BFBS): 'B12 Marmite' (7") Wiiija *29 April 1994: ‘Keen Apple (7 inch - Fandango Widewheels)’ Wiiija *07 May 1994 (BFBS): Fandango Widewheels (7" EP) Wiiija *30 December 1994: Hawaiian Vice (7 inch) Wiiija Records *31 December 1994 (BBC World Service): 'Hawaiian Vice (7")' (Wiiija) ;1995 * 14 January 1995 (BFBS): 'Hawaiian Vice (7")' (Wiiija) *10 February 1995: Public Oven (LP - Rubber Room) Wiiija *11 February 1995: James John Robert (LP - Rubber Room) Wiiija *25 February 1995: James John Robert (album - Rubber Room) Wiiija *17 March 1995: 'Club Scare (LP-Rubber Room)' (Wiiija) *05 May 1995: Snivelling (LP: Rubber Room) Wiiija ;2001 *24 July 2001: Good (single) Wiiija External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists